


Unique Circumstances

by 8ConfusedSpider8



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, NO LIKE REALLY, Narcissism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Racism, Shorts, dovahkiin is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ConfusedSpider8/pseuds/8ConfusedSpider8
Summary: Stories of an asshole dragonborn, a not-so-true nord tainted by indulgence, and eventually a blind summoner and thieving orc.
Kudos: 1





	1. Asshole Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just start this off with some violence! This is a bunch of scattered stories that expand on my characters tbh. Enjoy!

Halfred silently paced back and forth in the living room of his house, pure rage radiating off of him like heat would a fire. The only other soul in his presence being Livius, the dragonborn, and self-proclaimed god. "First you make advances on my wife, then hit her? I don't care if you're the fucking dragonborn," he barked, barely keeping his composure, "you can't do shit like that. That's disgusting, you're lucky she didn't skin you alive right then and there."

Livius snarls, "she's lucky that I, a mortal god would even lay eyes on her! She should consider herself lucky, for a Redguard she's hardly decent." Livius is beginning to turn around and leave, but is interrupted by Halfred slamming his fist into his smug face. Livius is sent staggering back before looking up at Halfred; the Nordic man sneers at the Dovahkiin while moving closer to demonstrate his ability in hand to hand combat before hearing an almost inhumane noise and a blur of movement, "Tiid-klo-ul!" He barely hears the last consonant before he is suddenly being hit with attacks too fast for him to block or evade. The last hit is a punch to the gut that leaves him breathless and collapsed on the ground in pain. Halfred tastes the metallic flavor of his own blood as he gazes up at Livius, whose eyes portray a horrible satisfaction, not unlike the malicious grins of daedra. He hears the door to his house close as his vision darkens. The Dovahkiin, what a hero.


	2. A Disgusting Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfred the racist "Nord" man returns again, in yet another fight

Halfred grimaced as he was left in the presence of a wretched Argonian. He was stuck there, preparing food for himself, his wife, and two freaks who barely deserve life and love from the divines. The four of them decided that camping in the wilderness would be a great group activity, and a chance to catch up on what the others have been doing. Though, Halfred knew the real reason, for they were all here because of Okuha, the Argonian of the group. She had a skooma addiction, and the last time she and Halfred met, there was almost a fistfight. Neither of those things are appropriate in front of the kids (even though Halfred is sure that the kids were still inside while he had his short fight with Livius), and he's glad that this time Anamith actually agreed with him, even if she didn't agree with all his points. Halfred knows there's a reason Argonians and Kajiits are rarely let in cities; Okuha herself proved that, but his wife doesn't see it the same way.

  
Halfred's hand visibly clenched the ladle he was using to stir the stew for tonight as his thoughts continued to spiral down into a path of hatred. Meanwhile, Okuha approached with raw meat from an animal she recently finished skinning. "Here, elf ears," she spat out as she shoved over the meat to the focused Nord man.

  
Halfred's eyes became wide with shock as he looked up at the Argonian with a startled expression, unlike his regular serious demeanor, "w-what?" His spare hand flew to his left ear, then his ponytail. Though the initial shock faded away from his expression, it led to anger and a touch of shame. His ears he knew were pointed, and he refused to follow the train of thought the woman was trying to provoke.

  
"With ears like that, you're not a _true_ nord," she grinned maliciously while observing his other traits, "maybe an imperial or a breton with an elven parent, but never a Nord! How strange, for one to not be a nord yet be so racist and insufferable." The end of her comments was accompanied by frequent snorts and laughs.

  
Halfred felt his face heat up as he snarled at the woman, not immediately having a comeback. "Says an Argonian whose only use is working docks and fisheries! Wait, you don't even have that use since you're constantly drowning yourself in skooma!" Halfred bared his teeth, "what a perfect match for an untrustworthy Khajiit." Halfred finished and turned back to his stew.

  
Not a minute later Halfred hears a hiss, then feels a fist to the back of his head; the woman was absolutely livid. Halfred reeled back and gripped the back of his head where he had been assaulted, and fixed the savage beast before him with a glare as icy as the one he saves for the Imperial dogs of the Empire, "what the hell was that for," he barks, "I am just saying what you refuse to see!"  
Okuha clenched her fists. "You think I do not know? You're the blind one for not seeing Kahiin's kindness." Okuha was about to approach Halfred, but was interrupted as Anamith and Kahiin entered the camp. Okuha swore in her native tongue before storming off, leaving the returning campers confused, and Halfred stubborn. Halfred glanced at Kahiin. At least she's not as bad as Okuha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, had this in docs unfinished so decided to finish it up and post it


	3. Tainted Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfred, AGAIN! Also there might be a 2nd part to this!!

Halfred raised the mug of mead to his lips, pouring the sweet beverage into his mouth. Red dustily covered his cheeks and nose, reflecting the sanguine blood within. He leaned his head to the side, temporarily swishing the amber liquid inside his mouth before swallowing. For once, Halfred was alone; his wife and children having gone out to a market for much needed supplies, while he stayed to clean up and guard the house, or so he claimed. Halfred felt some guilt at his actions, that maybe Anamith was having more trouble with the kids than usual and needed his help; even then he couldn’t help but indulge his desires every now and then. Maybe he could blame it on the wooden rose under the floorboards, but even it knows his sins are his own.  
He heard a footstep. He wildly swung his head back and forth, stumbling to get up in his drunken state. His eyes finally met the eyes of the intruder, his brother, he thought, but something was very wrong. "Aremir? What are you doing here? Come, take a seat." Halfred said this with warmth even though a nervous, drunken chuckle followed it soon after. Instead of the stubborn or sometimes mischievous expression of his brother, there was a grin spread too wide, and his handheld wine that he knows is far out of his brother’s economic class. Somehow, the grin stretched out even wider at his bewildered expression, revealing pointed teeth sharp enough to tear through flesh. When his gaze moved away he gasped in horror as he realized the figure was now a hulking grey mass, covered with red designs and equipped with daedric armor. Two horns and glowing red wine eyes a testament to his immortal nature as he basked in the shock of the Nord man.  
The expression of the daedra grew slightly different, a bitterness creeping in. “Y’know, that’s quite a dusty place to keep my staff.” The entity smiled again as halfred stumbled back, falling on his ass, as he processed the princely being in his presence; Sanguine. The floorboards squeaked as an otherworldly rose was torn from under them, and flew into the prince’s hand. “I mean after you worked so hard to get it too,” he smiled like he was having a pleasant daydream, but then he scowled, “what went wrong? Do you not want my gift? You don’t want to have all the wine and women you want?” The house shook, overwhelmed by the prince’s mighty voice. “Because I can see what you really want, Hoarse-Wish,” the name slow and menacing on his lips. Memories of orgiastic dances and gorging upon wine whisper in his ear, taunting him, mocking him for thinking he could escape his desires; the ones he champions. “You are my champion,” he bellows deeply, “you belong to me. You belong to indulgence!” Halfred stuttered, trying to respond, but was silenced. “So keep sipping your mead, but don’t pretend that you’ll be going to that Nordic realm of yours when you die.”  
“I am my own man, no daedra controls me.” Halfred said with drunken confidence, but when he lifted his head to meet eyes with the daedric lord once more he was no longer there. The only thing left was a single rose; the rose he had been given many years ago. A single tainted rose that seems to haunt him. He rose back into his seat, and grabbed his mead before hesitantly putting it back down. Then, he lifted it back up to his lips with a shaky hand for he knew the truth, and he drank.

Anamith returned to the house to see her husband seemingly asleep; only getting the full picture when she spotted the empty bottles of mead littering their dining room. She grimaced a bit, before leading her and the kids to put up the groceries. As she walked, her foot caught on a floorboard, nearly knocking her off balance. It looked hastily, or perhaps without coordination, put back into place. Anamith suspiciously glanced at Halfred; she decided this was something to investigate when her arms weren’t full of uncooked food and supplies.


End file.
